Finding The Truth Together
by JadedAngelisRising
Summary: AU, Fourteen year old Snow Mills was abandoned as a baby by the mother she so desperately seeks to know. She went as far to cast the Dark Curse just to find the woman, all the while navigating her relationships with her father Daniel, her fiancé David Nolan and their infant daughter Emma.
1. Chapter 1

_******{**__**A/N: So, I'm pretty excited to reveal this new story, and I truly hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it. You may notice that, the story switches from third to first person, forgive me for that, as I didn't want to change any of the previously written material. This story, is adapted from a StoryLine I did on a RolePlay account on Twitter. So, if it seems at times to bounce around a lot that's why. Anyway, onto explaining the story. This, is a strictly Alternate Universe story, where Snow is the daughter of Regina and Daniel. I know, I know. Trust me I've seen the other stories too, and it can be tiresome, but I promise if you stick it out with me this story will be worth it. I can't promise that updates will be fast, but I'll try not to wait weeks in between updates, after the initial chapters are posted. I hope you enjoy!' Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

So far, in the entire three years Snow had spent in Storybrooke, she had never come even remotely close to finding her mother. She assumed, or rather she hoped her curse had stolen her mother away too.

If only for the fact that Snow had accomplished something her mother never could. And she had hoped to be able to find the woman, just to prove that Snow was worthy of her. Why it mattered to her, the girl still didn't know.

Yet, she had this burning desire to find her mother. To meet the woman who had abandoned her so many years ago, just to show her who she had turned out to be without her. And hopefully, to compare the two of them. To see what parts of her were truly Daniel, and which were her mother.

All her life, Snow had wondered about the woman. Who she was, what she looked like. Her father wasn't keen on sharing any information, if only to protect Snow from her own foolish wants. She had longed for years, to find her mother.

At some point she had convinced herself, that if Regina could only spend five minutes with her.. She would regret leaving. Somehow, Snow could make Regina want to be her mother. But, as she got older she realized that you couldn't make people do things they didn't want to.

However, you could trap them. And it would only be a matter of time before they were forced by the situation to face their past. Still, it had been three years and this town was painfully small.

Snow had begun to wonder, if maybe her mother had escaped the curse. How could she have, though? Snow had only ever told her father of her impending plans, and unless he had been helping her mother all along she was here in town.

But where? This town was so small, she should have found her by now. Unless she was here, and knew Snow was looking for her, in which case she would most likely stay hidden. That's what Snow would do, anyway.

Maybe they were more alike than Snow originally thought. They both had a habit of abandoning their daughters, they both wielded incredibly strong magic. Sometimes, Snow would catch her father watching her, and he would absentmindedly mention how much she looked like her mother.

Or she did something just the way the other woman used to. It made Snow wonder, if Regina was just as curious about her. Surely she would know fourteen years had passed by now, or was she still picturing Snow as a small baby or a toddler even?

Did Regina even think about Snow at all? Snow couldn't imagine not, thinking about Emma. Regina must think of her, even if fleetingly. She was after all still her mother, and a mother never forgets her child.

* * *

Only a few years had gone by in this new world, but it had been far longer since Regina had seen her child, fourteen years if her memory served correctly. She's spent so long in hiding, that she wasn't even sure she would know what Snow looked like anymore.

Had she grown into a strong young woman, or was she making the same mistakes as her mother had? It was clear Regina was a selfish woman, the callousness of her own mother rubbed off on her in the worst possible ways.

And instead of taking responsibility, and loving her child she ran off and kept her distance. The small cabin in the woods, on the outskirts of the small town provided the perfect amount of anonymity for the older woman.

She had almost everything she needed to survive, but once a week, the woman would venture into town for supplies. Chocolate orbs would study every young girl that passed by, Regina often wondered if any of them were the daughter she had abandoned so selfishly.

It seemed that the self imposed seclusion gave Regina plenty of time to think, both about the things she had done to her family and the things she had missed out on. There were times she would spend an entire day, picturing just what Snow had become.

And though she didn't understand how, or why they were in this land, she felt an odd sense of pride but couldn't understand why. Was Snow looking for her, did the girl even care about the mother that abandoned her?

This was all that played through the brunette's mind as she made her way through the town for her weekly shopping trip. One arm wrapped protectively over her abdomen, much as it always is when she thinks of the child she lost so long ago because of her selfish ways.

_**{A/N: And this, is the completed first chapter! It's more of a prologue than anything as you can see. I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. So, at the least this chapter and the technical first chapter will be up today. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated to write! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


	2. Chapter 2: First encounter

_**{A/N: And, here is chapter two! I'm really excited for this story, so I hope you guys are still liking it. In answer to a few questions, no Snow did not abandon David, Emma, or Daniel. They're all in Storybrooke too, the curse was just to ensure she found her mother. Yes, Snow is a pretty young teen mom, it's only gonna get worse in that department as the story progresses. Anyway, reviews are love and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

* * *

For some reason, Snow felt compelled to take a trip through town today. Sometimes she would just get this feeling, and most days she ignored it. Today though, despite her fathers warnings to stay inside because of her apparent impending cold, Snow left the house.

Making her way slowly through her town, watching the people carefully. Her eyes would follow the people as they went about their daily lives, sometimes a shiver would slither it's way down her spine and she could swear the other woman was close by.

Yet she had never found her. Snow was determined though, today she would, so she followed her instincts through the town, towards the shops. Thankful that she had left Emma at home today, she truly had no desire to explain the baby to the woman should she actually find her.

* * *

Regina's eyes locked onto the back of a young girl's head, something in her gut told her that this child, this young woman could possibly be her. The older woman froze in place, as a soft gasp fell from red pained lips. She wasn't ready for this, how could she be ready for this?

What if she was wrong, what if this girl wasn't her daughter or even worse, what if she was, and she was her daughter, and she wanted nothing to do with her mother. If Regina could even truly call herself that, considering she had left the girl behind.

After taking a moment to regain her composure, the older woman took a deep breath. Softly calling out the name that she knew, she could never forget. "S-Snow?"

Stopping short at the sound of her name, slipping from a woman's mouth, Snow turned around. No one here, except David and her father called her by that name. The girl slowly turned around, letting out a soft whimper at the sight of the woman behind her.

She didn't have any solid memory of the woman, but Snow just knew this was her. This was her mother. And suddenly, Snow wasn't prepared for any of this. She should have listened to her father and stayed home.

Her eyes ran over the woman carefully, committing her face to memory, just in case. She stepped closer carefully, not sure how to respond. "...Regina?"

* * *

The woman bristled slightly at being called by her name, but what else would the girl call her, "mother"? Regina knew she was not worthy of such a title anymore, even if she had birthed the young woman before her. The once cold woman crumbled under the weight, of seeing Snow for the first time in so many years.

Her heart ached for all the things she had done, all the ways she had let this girl down. And as she stood there, looking at this child, no this young lady, Regina realized exactly how unprepared she was for this scenario.

With a wavering voice, the older woman finally spoke, acknowledging the question the girl had asked. "Yes, dear that is my name, though no one has said it aloud in quite some time."

**_{A/N: And this has been chapter two! I really hope you guys are liking this story, chapter updates should be pretty quick as long as I have the prewritten material, after that they might slow a bit as I do have school. Love ya, ~Jaded}_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing feelings

_**{A/N: So, since chapter 2 was so short, here's chapter 3! Snow and Regina are getting a bit closer now, this cute little mother-daughter instant bond is obvious. Anyway, thank you guys for loving this story as much as I do. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

* * *

Unsure, and completely nervous, Snow takes another cautious step, standing right in front of the woman now.

Silent as can be, as she takes in the woman's face.

Her eyes. Snow had her mother's eyes.

Her bottom lip found it's way to her mouth as she tried to decide what to say next.

In her wildest dreams, she never imagined finding this woman.

She had never entertained such ideas.

But, here, she couldn't help but wonder if the woman had been looking for her too.

"You're my mother, aren't you?"

* * *

Panic filled Regina, at the Snow's question, she wasn't quite sure how to answer.

Should she lie to the girl, and deny any familial ties to her, or should she speak the truth?

After a few moments of silence passed between them, the older woman spoke.

A hint of sadness tinging her voice, as she offered the truth to the young woman.

"I do believe so, Dear. Tell me, what do you know about your mother?"

* * *

A soft sigh escapes Snow, as she watches the woman carefully.

Afraid that if she takes her eyes off of her, she'll disappear.

She tried desperately to pick her brain, for anything concrete that she knew about the woman.

"Honestly, not much. My father never told me anything useful. Just her name, you do look like you could be my mother though."

* * *

Regina took in the girl's features, there was quite the resemblance between them.

She couldn't be certain though, that this was her child.

Even though her heart and instincts continued to push her mind to that conclusion.

"What was your mother's name?"

* * *

"Regina Mills, I share her last name."

Snow's voice is quiet, as she tries to calm down.

Knowing that if she doesn't, her magic will get the best of her again.

And god help her, if she accidentally did magic around this woman.

"I'm almost entirely sure you're here, I've never seen you in town before..."

* * *

"Mills," Regina thought, her eyes slipping shut as she takes in the girl's full name.

Snow Mills, her daughter was there before her, and she hadn't a clue what to say.

Choosing to focus on the slight question that loomed, not being in town.

Regina smiled softly, hiding any of the unease she had been feeling, and gives a rather simple reply.

"I don't venture into town that often, my home has almost everything I need. I only come once a week to the shops for perishable items and sanitary products."

* * *

A slight nod at the answer given, is Snow's only response for a long moment.

She had been fighting the urge to hug this woman since they started talking.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense then. Why leave the house if you have no need to."

Snow tried to hide the fact, that it seemed Regina hadn't been looking for her at all.

Was slowly starting to sting. Was she truly such a horrible person, that her mother didn't want her?

* * *

Regina could see the hurt flash across Snow's face, and she realized that she'd come off sounding as if she didn't care about her only child.

Sighing softly, the older woman extended her arms and beckoned the child forward for a hug.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me, that it wasn't my place to find you since I had abandoned you and your father."

* * *

Since the woman was offering, Snow stepped forward, pressing herself against the other woman's body.

Her arms wrapping around her waist, as Snow hid her face in the woman's coat for a long moment.

Her voice coming out, a broken whisper. "All I've ever wanted... Was for you to come home. Daddy said, maybe someday you would, but I thought you left because I wasn't good enough."

Snow frowned, her face still buried in the woman's coat. "I realize I was only a baby, but I'm sorry... If I'm not the daughter you wanted."

* * *

Tears formed in Regina's eyes as she listened to her daughter speak, her heart breaking at the girl's pain.

Tan arms wrapped around Snow, and the older woman held her close.

"You were always enough my dear, I didn't leave because of you. I left because I felt like I wasn't worthy of being your mother."

Regina seemed to pull the girl closer with each word, as if she could somehow simply hug all the years of pain out out of this child.

"I wasn't prepared for a child, and when I saw you I knew, you would be far better off without me there to ruin you.

The way my mother ruined me, you and your father deserved so much more than me."

* * *

Shaking her head softly, Snow buried her face in her mother's side once more.

"I just wanted you, I don't care what you were like. I just, wanted you. You've missed so much... Dad misses you too."

Snow gives a watery, shaky smile, as she continues to try and get all her thoughts out.

"More than anything, and I always wished you were around to scare some sense into David. And you would love, Emma."

Snow's eyes widen dramatically, as she quickly shuts her mouth when she realizes what she's just said.

She hadn't meant to tell the woman about Emma, just yet.

_**{A/N: Here was chapter 3! I tried to make it longer and space it out, so I hope it's a bit longer for you guys! Reviews are love! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_


	4. Chapter 4: Things explained

_**{A/N: And, here is chapter 4 for you! I've been adding more detail trying to make the chapters longer, so I hope it's working. Reviews are love! Love ya, ~Jaded}**_

* * *

Regina raises a brow at the name Emma, but doesn't comment just yet.

She thinks she might have heard the name, whispered across the lips of the townspeople.

During some of her more recent trips into the market.

She wonders why Emma is such a common topic of discussion.

And why Snow seems so shocked at having just said her name aloud.

Instead she revels in the feeling of her child being in her arms once more.

"I'm sure I could scare some sense into David now, for you dear, if you truly wanted me to.

But I cannot promise, that I will be the best mother. I didn't exactly have a shining example growing up."

The older woman pulls back from the embrace, slightly to get a better look at Snow.

"Now tell me, who is this Emma and why, will I love her?"

"You don't have to be the best... Just, please promise me you won't leave again?"

Snow glances up at the woman, quickly before her gaze begins to devour the pavement and her black converse sneakers as she asks about Emma.

"Well, Emma, she's sort of...-" Sighing softly Snow is surprised to find how hard it is to tell this woman that Emma is hers.

Already deathly scared of disappointing this woman, "-Emma is, my daughter."

Snow's whole complexion visibly pales a shade or two, as she reveals her secret.

To the woman she wants so badly to be proud of her.

* * *

"Y-Your daughter?" Regina was more shocked than anything else, her little girl was already a mother herself.

How she had ever managed to miss seeing a heavily pregnant teenager.

Wandering through town was beyond her. She was usually so observant on her trips in, to ensure that this very moment wouldn't happen.

The older woman's heart broke even more knowing that she missed such an important event in her daughter's life.

She had wanted so desperately to be here for all of it, all her firsts.

Yet, even in her wildest dreams, her worst nightmares, she never imagined missing the birth of her first grandchild.

A grandchild, Regina was not only a missing mother, but a missing grandmother too.

"Emma," Regina's mind devoured the name, letting it roll around for a while until the idea felt as comfortable as her own name.

Regina was sure, that this little girl already had the best, but what was the harm in adding a grandmother to the picture?

"I promise I won't leave you, or my grandchild again, my sweet girl."

A tan hand gently cupped the young girl's cheek, and she could feel the heat there.

Her panic began to rise again, her daughter truly was sick.

Seemingly very sick if the heat nearly scorching her palm was any indication.

"Are you unwell, Snow? You feel rather warm."

* * *

Nodding softly, unable to gauge the woman's reaction, Snow shifts from foot to foot awkwardly.

Wishing she could bat the woman's hand away, but comfort her at the same time.

"Don't feel bad, I messed up pretty badly with her too. She was barely four months old the last time I saw really her.

Thanks to a spell gone wrong, she's about ten months now."

Frowning softly at the cold hand on her cheek, Snow shivered slightly.

She hated being sick, and she hated that her mother's first impression of her.

Was a seemingly broken, teen mother who couldn't even take care of herself in the event of a simple cold.

Was she really that warm? "I was supposed to stay inside today, I've got an earache.

Dad thinks I'm getting sick. But I won't let him take me to the doctor."

* * *

"A spell gone wrong? My, my I really have missed a great deal, haven't I?"

Regina furrows her brow when Snow speaks of her earache, and of the age jump of the girl's daughter.

The girl was very clearly burning up, she needed medicine of some sort, but Regina wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Now why won't you let your father bring you to the doctor, when you are clearly not feeling well?

You are as stubborn as me, aren't you Snow?"

* * *

"Yes, my magic is... Sometimes still uncontrollable. I'm surprised I was able to control it long enough to cast the curse that brought us here."

Huffing softly when Regina asks about the doctor, Snow lightly rolls her eyes.

"Because Whale is a creep, and the last time I was under his care, he saw more of me than I ever wanted him to."

The discomfort and clear embarrassment she had felt the day of Emma's birth upon seeing Whale was something Snow would never forget.

The man truly had seen way more of Snow than she would have usually allowed, over the months of her pregnancy and at Emma's birth.

There was nothing she could do about it now though, except avoid the man at all costs.

* * *

"Are there no other doctors you could see, aside from Whale?"

Regina's eyes fill with concern as she looks at Snow.

The girl was clearly getting sicker by the minute, and Regina was beginning to panic again.

She didn't know how to take care of a sick child!

And if she wouldn't go to the doctor, the only option was to make sure Snow got home to her father safely.

It was quite clear now just how ill she seemed. "If nothing else, will you at least

Let me walk you home, so you may rest?"

* * *

Frowning softly, Snow shakes her head, "He's really the only doctor we have... It's quite strange."

When Regina offers to walk the girl home, she gets quite excited. Thinking it over for a long moment.

Despite her sickness, the idea of her mother staying with her, perks her right up.

All she had wanted for such a long time was to be able to keep her mother within arms reach.

And now that she had the opportunity she wasn't going to lose it.

"If I let you walk me home, will you stay?" Snow's eyes light up at the idea of her mother staying with them, so much so, that she almost has to tell herself to reign it in.

"I can stay for the night, but I'll need to return to my cabin if I plan on staying longer than that."

Regina offers a hesitant smile, not quite sure why she's agreed to this. But it's clear the girl needs her mother, and she intends to be there for her.

* * *

Nodding quickly, Snow decided to take what she could get in terms of time spent with her mother.

A night, was better than a definite no, and sooner or later.

She knew she could talk the woman into staying permanently.

"That's fine with me! I'm sure dad will be happy to see you too."

Snow nodding again, excitedly. She was so sure her father would just absolutely love seeing the woman again.

Seemingly entirely oblivious to the fact, that Regina and Daniel clearly had much history together.

And that maybe things wouldn't be as comfortable as Snow wanted them to be.

* * *

_**{A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter! If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to PM me here, find me on Twitter at RegalsPrincess, or e-mail me, at 28 Reviews are love! Love, ya ~Jaded}**_


	5. Chapter 5: A long walk

**_{A/N: And here's chapter 5! Regina starts to get more comfortable with Snow, and honestly it's just kind of a fluffy, filler chapter. I hope you like it anyway, love ya! ~Jaded}_**

* * *

"Are you sure he'll want to see me after all I've done to you both? I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Regina wasn't ready for this, how do you face the man you abandoned with a newborn nearly a decade and a half ago?

To make it even worse, how do you face this man, with said child between you two now?

She was obviously an amazing young woman, Daniel had truly done his job.

Yet, Regina had to admit she didn't know Daniel anymore.

She didn't know who he had grown into after she left them to reclaim the throne.

And she certainly didn't know this young woman before her, there would be plenty of time for all that now though.

"He won't mind, I'm sure... I mean, it's you! He talks about you almost as much as I do, besides it's my house anyway."

Nodding reassuringly, Snow gently reaches out to take the woman's hand in her own.

They apparently were more alike than either had thought, so much so, that they almost shared identical fears.

* * *

As Snow's hand reached out for Regina's, she felt an odd sense of calm.

Their fingers naturally entwined almost as if Snow's smaller fingers were meant to have been there all along.

And, Regina thought, that indeed they were. This truly was her daughter, she suddenly had a whole family to meet.

"Alright then, let's go see your father. And get you into bed to keep from getting sicker."

"I don't know if he's home right now, he usually spends the day down at the small stables we have here."

Snow offers a slight shrug, and a smile to ease the mood.

"Do I really have to go to bed though?"

The woman had been her mother for a whole five minutes, and she was already forcing her to bed.

Snow didn't know whether to feel loved or offended. She decided loved was a better idea.

* * *

"You don't need to sleep, but you do need to rest, it seems like you've got a bit of a fever and I don't want you to get any worse."

Regina offers a small smile as she squeezes Snows hand, thinking a treat might lighten the girl's mood at being sent to bed.

So, instead of taking her straight home they continue through the market.

"How about we pick up some ice cream on the way, and you can tell me more about what you've been doing. And how Daniel is."

Regina just wants a few extra moments alone with her daughter.

Even if that means giving her sugary treats that she's not even sure she's allowed to have.

* * *

Snow offers a smile, visibly brightening at the idea of ice cream.

"That sounds like fun! Can we get chocolate? Wait! What's your favorite flavor?"

Snow glances up at the woman with a curious expression, suddenly feeling much younger than she really is.

She can't explain why, but around this woman she feels like such a small child.

And it's at the same time refreshing and frustrating.

"Chocolate is a wonderful flavor, Dear. I enjoy it along with a nice vanilla fudge ripple."

Seeing the way Snow's face lights up, brings a smile to the older woman's face.

She hadn't realized something as simple as ice cream could make the girl so happy.

"So you brought us all here, huh?"

* * *

Smirking slightly, Snow knows that pride is claiming her face as she glances around.

"I did! All by myself, I thought it would help me find you easier."

Snow nods a bit, completely proud of what she has accomplished.

She likes finally being able to show her mother all that's she's done.

"It's quite impressive, how were you able to achieve such a thing by yourself? It's absolutely amazing."

Regina smiles again, though there's a hint of sadness when she speaks.

"I'm sorry, it took so long for you and I to finally meet again. I was a coward."

* * *

"It's okay, because I have you now. And I have my amazing family, and just look at this beautiful town! It was all well worth it."

Snow can admit, that while some things she's done are less than amazing.

She doesn't regret the curse, she doesn't regret Emma, or David.

She doesn't even regret the many times her magic has caused problems, because it all lead to who she is now.

And this person, was someone her mother could love and be proud of.

This girl, was every inch like a miniature Regina, and yet, she had never believed as such until this very moment.

"You're quite right, Dear. This town is wonderful, and it has managed to bring us back together."

With a smile, Regina takes her hand from Snow's and instead wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Now let's get that ice cream, and you can tell me more about Emma."

* * *

Settling into the woman's side as they walk, Snow offers a soft nod.

"I honestly don't have much to tell, she is still a baby, and though we skipped a few months we're still getting used to each other."

Snow frowned softly, uncertainly at her own statement.

She honestly was upset about having accidentally aged Emma a few months, but she herself didn't know how to fix it.

And everyone seemed less on edge with Emma at a slightly older age, which of course made family things easier.

That is not to say that Snow did it merely to make everyone comfortable, it truly was an accident.

Still, she and Emma seemed to be doing just fine despite the minor issues. She frowned softly, wishing she had more to share with her mother.

"I'm sorry I don't have much to tell you, I'll gladly share anything I know though. Will you tell me things too?"

* * *

A slight frown claims Regina's face for a moment, as Snow explains that she honestly doesn't know much.

It saddens Regina to know that Snow has lost important time with her daughter, just as Regina has with Snow.

They certainly were a lot alike, weren't they? Right down to even the bad details, and that scared Regina.

What if Snow had turned to darkness the way she had? The way the girl spoke, it seemed as if she certainly had been close to it before the curse.

"Of course, what is it you would like me to share with you?"

* * *

"Anything you're willing to share, is fine. I don't want to push you, daddy says I can be pretty pushy sometimes."

A soft laugh escapes the girl, as she thinks about the many times she's pushed him into doing silly things for her.

She was always pretty good at getting certain people to do lots of silly things as a kid.

And as she got older, she realized that very same skill could get people to tell her things she wanted to know.

"He says I get that from you."

* * *

A smirk graces Regina's lips as she listens to the girl, nodding slightly.

"It does sound like something you got from me, I was quite pushy in the past when it came to getting my way."

Regina offers the girl a smile to reassure her that it's not entirely a bad thing.

"The years of seclusion and running have broken me of that habit, though."

Regina's arm tightens around the girl in a half hug, as they continue to walk.

"Your father is a good man, easy to convince to do things. But a good man, at heart."

* * *

A grin claims Snow's face, when the older woman admits to having been pushy.

It makes her feel so much better about her own pushy personality.

"He's always been a good guy, always had a problem of telling me no though. I think though, that it was just because I was already always so sensitive about things."

* * *

"Sensitive?" Regina's voice is soft, questioning but she doesn't want to push for answers.

She would rather the girl give them in her own time, than to force anything out of her.

"Well now you have me to help with things, as well. If you ever feel that you can't go to Daniel, you can always come to me."

Regina knew the girl needed someone other than her father to talk to.

It seemed that the way her life had gone so far, they had, had plenty of awkward conversations.

So, if Snow needed her, from now on she would be there.

* * *

A nod is the only answer given for a long moment, as Snow tries to find the right words.

"I've always been... Cautious around the people, both back then and now.

They knew who my mother was, and they didn't take too kindly to me.

Most still don't, but I try not to let it get to me. It's better to be feared than loved anyway, right?"

A twisted sort of expression covers the girl's face for a moment, as she thinks about it.

"I'm just glad to have you now, though."

* * *

"The people feared me as well, Dear. I made many mistakes, and I was molded into that person.

You, though, you have time to change their opinion of you."

Regina offers a soft smile as they reach the ice cream shop.

"And maybe we can even change their opinions of me, as well.

I may not always be the kindest person, but my past was troubled.

It shaped me, into a very cold and selfish person.

Something I regret, and something I don't want to see happen to you.

I want the people to love you, my dear. Just as your father and I do."

* * *

**_{A/N: And here, is chapter 5! I hope you liked it, because I loved writing it. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}_**


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings in the open

**_{A/N: Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy the Mother/Daughter bonding, as I continue to hold off on giving you Daniel/Regina! It'll happen soon I swear, but they at least_** **_have to get to the house first. Which we're working on! I promise it'll be in the next few chapters. Reviews are love! Love ya, ~Jaded}_**

* * *

"I don't know, sometimes I like them being afraid, it gets things done.

Other times, I just wish I had friends, other than my parents and my fiancé.

Shrugging slightly, Snow moves forward to pull the door open, and hold it for her mother.

"I just... Them, being afraid. In a weird way, it made me feel closer to you."

As the girl holds the door open, Regina lowers herself to Snow's level, as she speaks.

"You no longer need them to fear you, to feel closer to me.

Because I'm here now, and I'm going to make up for all the time you spent without me."

Gently, Regina took Snow's face in her hands, before standing with a soft smile.

"Now, what flavor ice cream do Daniel and Emma like?

I want to make sure we have everyone's favorite, even David."

* * *

A soft, happy sigh escapes Snow when her mother says that she's here, and for some odd reason it makes her feel safer than she ever has.

"David and I both like chocolate, I think dad like mint chocolate chip.. And I'm not sure about Emma."

A slight frown crosses Snow's face for a moment before an idea hits her.

"Strawberry! I bet her favorite is strawberry."

"Strawberry, that seems like a good choice for Emma."

Taking note of Snow's frown, Regina quickly offers a suggestion.

"Why don't we get a variety of flavors? That way, we can make all kinds of sundaes.

And experiment, that way everyone is happy."

"That sounds like a better idea! I would hate to pick the wrong flavor.

Though if it is strawberry it all makes sense!"

A quiet giggle erupts from Snow, and she tries to stifle it, knowing that she's completely out in public.

The young girl's giggle brings a bright smile to Regina's face, it was a sound she had missed out on.

And when it's stifled, she's saddened.

'What is it,' she wonders, 'that keeps Snow from allowing herself to enjoy the laughter and childlike wonder as she should.

"I have a feeling, that we will be returning home with half the store Snow.

We need, the ice creams, caramel, fudge, and strawberry sauces.

Chopped nuts, a couple cans of whipped cream, sprinkles, a variety of fruits and ice cream cones."

* * *

Staring at the woman for a long moment, the idea of so much sugar practically made Snow's teeth ache.

And yet, she had no plans to stop her mother.

Because truthfully this seemed more fun than anything she's done in a long while.

"Wow... That really is a lot! It will be tons of fun though."

The soft smile that claimed Snow's face stayed there as she thought about it.

How much fun it would be, just to have Regina home with them.

In her mind, none of the other stuff was necessary, now that she had Regina.

"Of course it will all be in moderation.

We wouldn't want anyone to get a toothache from too much sugar."

Wrapping her arm back around Snow, she leads them towards the carts.

There was no way they'd be able to carry it all without one.

"It'll be nice to spend time with you and everyone else.

Especially since I'm sure you'll introduce me to David properly, right?"

"Of course I will! And Emma too! Wait until you see the ring, I tend to not wear it out.

I'm always afraid I'm going to lose it or something."

When Regina wraps her arm around Snow again.

She presses into her side again, keeping one hand on the cart.

"I've never enjoyed shopping this much before."

* * *

"Neither have I, Darling, but something about having you here makes it fun."

As they make their way through the store, Regina picks up the items they need, smiling.

Having Snow back in her life was something she was thankful for.

Something she hoped she wouldn't ruin again.

"It's just so weird, I've often wondered what it would be like to have you here.

And now that you are, it's better than I had imagined.

And I never want to lose you again."

"I promise I'll do my best not to leave you again, I'll never be able to make up for abandoning you.

However, I can and will make the best of the time we have together now."

Rubbing Snow's shoulder with a soft smile, Regina tries to keep the mood light.

"We can make new memories, together."

Reaching out to hug the woman again, Snow hid her face in Regina's side.

Not really knowing what to say, but she does know that she's extremely lucky to have her mother now.

And despite everything, even if she tried Snow couldn't be mad at the woman.

"New memories, definitely sound like fun."

* * *

Having Snow pressed so close into her side, fills Regina's dark heart with joy.

She never thought she deserved to be a mother, the she wasn't worthy of this girl's affection.

But she's giving it so freely, that Regina can feel tears of joy prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"I have to agree, it does indeed sound like fun, I have a second chance with you.

And you have a second chance with Emma.

I know, we will be able to do things right this time my dear."

"I guess this is just the week of second chances."

A soft smile settles on Snow's face as she glances up at the woman shyly.

"Sometimes, when I was younger, I would try to imagine how I would react if I ever met you.

This is not what I thought would ever be happening. It's so much better."

"Had you found me before, I'm not sure this would have been the same.

I was not in a good place back then, I'm afraid I wouldn't have been as open to seeing you."

Shame, crosses Regina's features as she speaks.

"I was quite selfish, and angry, I fear I would've lashed out and hurt you.

Which, honestly, is not something I would ever want now."

* * *

"I must get that, from you too then. I wasn't a very happy kid, I'm still not most of the time.

Sometimes I use my magic for very selfish and horrible reasons.

I tend to try and hurt anyone that gets close, because I don't want to be hurt first.

I don't blame you though, I wouldn't want to be my mother either. I truly was a rotten child."

"I fully blame myself for you being that way, had I not run. Had I stayed to raise you.

I know you'd not have been as, "rotten" as you say. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, to guide you.

I fear that by trying to protect you from me, from the fear of being as cruel of a mother as my own had been,

I robbed you of the things you needed to grow. I'm sorry for not being there, I promise to do better this time around.

We can work on our tempers together, become the people we want to be. Instead of the people that are feared by the masses.

We want respect, but not if it is drawn from fear alone."

"I think that sounds pretty good, but... Honestly, my attitude had nothing to do with you not being there.

I think I was just naturally a brat, I wondered a lot about you. And why you didn't want me, and yeah, it hurt.

But it didn't affect, how I acted. I just felt so... Entitled, and spoiled, I acted like a royal when I wasn't.

I've never been actually... Emma, was what did it for me. She made me change who I was to try and give her a good example."

"If I had been there, to set a good example. I don't think you would have been as bratty as you make it seem you were.

Even if I was not emotionally equipped to be a mother, I should have tried. I'm glad, that Emma has helped you find a reason to be grounded though.

Just as I'm glad, you've come back into my life to help ground me. We can learn together, my dear."

Regina truly just wanted to comfort the girl in every way possible. She just wanted her daughter to know, that she was no longer alone.

Even if she had never truly been alone, her mother's absence had greatly affected the girl, whether she would admit it or not.

And Regina now felt the need to be there, and help her daughter through the rest of her life.

Like she should have from the beginning.

"I think, if you stayed things would have been... A lot different. Maybe too different.

You never know which decisions are the ones that shape the big events in your life.

Maybe, if you had been here. I wouldn't have Emma or David.

Or this town. Things could have ended up so differently, and as sucky as it's been... I like my life."

Snow truly meant every word, although having her mother here from the beginning would have been wonderful.

Having her here now, meant that she could share in the family, and the love, all the joy that they had together.

Snow could only imagine what her life would be like, without her darling daughter or her amazing fiancé.

And she knew one thing, she wouldn't give them up just for Regina. So things happened the way they were meant to.

Her life was meant to be on this path, because it gave her everything she never knew she wanted and needed.

* * *

"You are absolutely right, without the challenges of our lives prior to this day, we might not be the same people."

Looking at their cart for a moment, Regina quickly changes the subject to lighten the mood.

There would be plenty of time to talk about the tough stuff, later.

"Alright, now all we need is the ice cream. We'll get the favorites and a few others to try."

Placing a kiss, to the top of Snow's head, Regina offers a grin.

"So, tell me more about David, how did you two meet?"

Looking up at the woman, Snow blinks rapidly, slightly stunned at the show of affection.

Her face scrunches up for just a moment, as she thinks about it for a split second.

Then reaches up on her toes, to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Well... We met in the forest, I was five and he was six. His mother owned a farm there, she does here too.

One of the sheep got out, and he was chasing it through the forest. Turns out, it just wanted to play.

David found it, and me eventually."

Smiling at the kiss to her cheek, Regina focuses on Snow's story.

"That sounds like something out of a fairytale. Does he treat you well?

Because that's important, and how he treats Emma too."

Regina couldn't help but be protective over her daughter and granddaughter, even if she had only just joined the family.

She needed to know that Snow was treated well and loved by everyone in her life.

"Of course he does! He's so perfect it's almost ridiculous.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have him.

Sighing softly, Snow honestly wants to ask her mother a million and one questions.

She knows they have plenty of time, but she can't help wanting to ask all the important things.

"How... Did you and dad meet?"

She didn't know if it was as sensitive a subject with her mother, as it was with her father.

However, she was hoping to get some sort of answer out of the woman.

* * *

A soft gasp fell from the older woman's lips at Snow's question.

"It's complicated Snow, maybe it is a story better told by your father."

Regina didn't know if Daniel had chosen to omit the story all together.

Or if he had only told their daughter certain things.

And Regina certainly wasn't about to get in trouble.

For telling Snow things that Daniel didn't want her to know.

Sighing irritatedly, Snow pretty much expected this answer.

Her father hadn't wanted to tell her anything either.

And it was beginning to be quite the problem.

"I've asked him a million times! He won't tell me."

Snow couldn't understand why the two adults were so awkward about the situation.

She just wanted to know the story! Was it too much to ask that someone tell her the truth?

"He won't? That's odd, but you did say he doesn't speak of me often.

I brought shame upon him by running away."

Regina honestly just wanted to get away from the topic, if Daniel hadn't shared the story with Snow.

Then it very well wasn't her place to do so.

* * *

"He honestly never talks about you, I was lucky to get him to tell me your name."

Snow wasn't exaggerating one bit, he never spoke of the woman personally.

Sure, sometimes he would say Snow was a lot like her, or he would tell her things that Regina used to do.

But Snow could never get him to tell her anything beyond her name, everything else was a literal black out.

And that bothered Snow, probably more than anything else. Because when she really needed something concrete to hold on to.

All she really had was the purple blanket her mother had made for her, and while that was great.

She needed parts of her mother, stories, anything honestly. And she couldn't have it.

"I'm sure he's still very hurt by my leaving, your father is a good man.

And I just think he never wanted to speak ill of me, to you in any capacity.

He's a good man, he always has been."

Regina could see the frustration in her daughter's eyes, but truthfully she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to undermine any distances or boundaries Daniel had set.

And yet, she had already done that just by being here.

"Still, I mean... Small pieces of information would have been better than nothing.

I don't even know your favorite color. Or your birthday, or anything!

I don't even know how old you are!"

The frustration was very obvious now, and Snow tried her best to stifle the childish way she was beginning to pout.

But this truly was ridiculous, not having even the slightest clue who this woman.

Who without a doubt was most definitely her mother, was.

It made Snow sad, and immensely frustrated.

* * *

"I'm thirty-two, my dear. And as for favorite colors, I like both deep purple and red.

They compliment my skin tone when I wear them.

What about you, what is your favorite color?"

Regina nearly laughed at Snow's obvious frustration, it was so cute.

The way her lip stuck out slightly without her even being aware, and a hand balled into a loose fist settled on her popped out hip.

In that moment, there was absolutely no doubt that this girl was indeed a Mills'.

Regina herself had pulled the very same frustrated look many times as a young girl.

It only served to further her amusement, because they truly were so very alike in everything.

"My favorite color is purple! Amethyst purple, actually.

It's always been my favorite, that and black."

Snow slowly settled back into a relaxes posture, upon seeing the amusement written on her Mother's face.

It seemed that they were both learning new things about themselves, and each other today fairly quickly.

"Black is always a good choice, it's slimming and goes with everything.

Amethyst is a lovely shade as well."

Regina could simply talk colors for hours with Snow, if it meant the girl was happy.

She realized she wouldn't mind standing in this store all day, talking nonsense.

As long as it meant she got to spend time with this darling girl.

"I nearly named Emma, Amethyst. Then I realized how ridiculous that would sound."

Snow was honestly quite embarrassed about ever even thinking about naming Emma that.

She couldn't help it though, it's such a pretty word, and she had seen girls with far worse names.

"That would have been quite the unique name, but Emma seems like such a lovely name.

And you said she was ten months now, right?"

Regina still couldn't believe that her daughter, was a mother.

Of all the things she had expected Snow to have accomplished by now,

That certainly wasn't one of them. Although, Regina had no doubt Snow was a good mother.

It still was quite a shock to actually hear Snow speak of such experiences.

"Yep, ten months. She should have a younger sibling, just a few months younger than her.

But, well... Never leave a desperate teenage girl alone with her magic book.

She might find potions in there that shouldn't exist."

* * *

"Seems like you were more curious than bored, Dear. So I take it you're rather adept at magic?"

Regina deftly ignored the part where Snow mentioned Emma /should/ have a younger sibling.

Regina knew all too well of the potion Snow spoke about.

And she was thankful that she herself had never had a use for it.

To hear that Snow had, was heartbreaking, but she understood the reasons why it would be used.

She wouldn't judge her daughter for such a thing, when Regina had done far worse.

"No, more like I wasn't sure I could handle a second kid so soon. I /am/ pretty good with magic though."

Snow almost froze up when it came to this topic.

But her mother deserved to know all that she was getting into with the younger girl.

Snow had done some questionable things, some heartbreaking things, but she knew that out of everyone.

Regina would know what it was like, she would know what to say.

"So you were attempting something else entirely and it ended with Emma being ten months old?"

Regina knew what Snow had been trying to do, she also knew that it had worked.

As clearly Snow would be pregnant now if that were the case, and while Regina didn't judge her.

Her heart ached for her daughter, and all the things she had, and hadn't yet done.

While, Snow's own decisions had landed her with the need to use such a potion.

Regina had no place to judge, as surely she would have considered using it too... If she felt the need to.

Dropping a few cartons of ice cream into their cart, Regina continued the conversation.

"And how did David feel about this?"

"Well, okay, no. It did have the intended results. As, clearly I'm not pregnant now.

But, I mean I guess that could be considered personal gain.

And you know how all magic, comes with a price."

* * *

Snow was actually ashamed, that her mother knew this.

That she was the one to tell her, but she couldn't keep secrets from the woman.

Now that she had found her, it was as if a flood gate had opened in her mind.

And everything that Regina had missed just, had to come out.

The good, the bad, and the ugly. She didn't want her mother finding out things about her, from anyone but her.

"And the price was Emma's aging? I'm sorry you missed that time with her.

I am glad, however that you are able to be with her now.

How about we check out, and get these things home for everyone before they melt?"

Regina could see the sadness on her daughter's face, she wanted to take it away.

So she quickly tried to lighten the mood, the last thing she wanted was for the girl to be hurt or sad in any way.

"It's okay, I mean it was my fault for trying to mess with magic."

Snow laughs lightly, when a memory hits her at the idea of melted ice cream.

"One time, I melted ice cream in the microwave, then proceeded to throw the melted mess all over the house. It was fun..."

"It sounds like you made quite the mess, did your father clean it up, or did you clean it yourself?"

Regina could tell that it was something Daniel handled often, if Snow was as much like her as she thought.

Daniel was quite busy running around behind her everyday.

"I ended up cleaning it myself, but that was fun too."

Snow had ended up using magic to clean the mess after making it, hoping her father wouldn't see any of it.

She had thought she got away with it, but she was pretty sure her father knew anyway.

* * *

"Did you use magic to clean it?" Regina give her daughter a knowing smirk, she herself had been guilty of using magic for trivial things before.

"Of course I did! How else would it get done?" Snow was obviously joking, she wasn't as dependent on her magic as it seemed.

It was just fun to be lazy sometimes.

"With a rag and water." Regina chuckles softly at her daughter's laziness, it was something she had indulged in quite a few times too.

"Magic isn't always the best solution to your problems, my dear."

"Oh I definitely know that, but honestly. I was like five months pregnant, and threw temper tantrum.

I was far to lazy to actually clean... It was still fun though."

"Well in that case, it was acceptable to use magic." Regina offers a soft smile, trying again not to laugh at the image Snow's story creates in her mind.

"But, we both need to use it sparingly from now on. So that we don't have any mishaps."

Regina knows it will be hard for both of them, but she's hoping they're both willing to try.

"Yes, I suppose it is best, if we don't use it much."

Snow visibly pouted at the idea of using less magic, but she's knows it's for their own good.

Still, it would be pretty hard. As she had relied on it quite a bit recently.

"But I like it..."

* * *

"So do I," Regina smiles at Snow's adorable pouting, but she knows this is best for all of them.

"We have to set a good example, for Emma though."

Regina could see the slight annoyance working behind Snow's smile, but it would just have to be enough for her.

"Are you kidding me!? I don't think Emma even knows she has magic!"

Snow doesn't know if this truth or not, honestly Emma could be very aware of her magic.

"Still, we have to be careful, I don't want her ending up like I did."

Regina bites her lip, as she thinks about her past. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all her precious family.

"I want her to be happy."

* * *

Snow sighed softly, it was sweet that her mother already cared about Emma, but truthfully.

Snow was perfectly okay with Emma finding out about magic, learning to use her own.

If she had a good enough teacher, she would be just fine. There was no need for them to worry about Emma turning evil.

"As far as I can tell, she is happy. And I hope to keep it that way."

* * *

**_{A/N: And here was chapter 6, I know I'm dragging out Daniel and Regina meeting. But honestly, I want to build and solidify Snow and Regina's relationship first. So if it seems that it's taking too long, I'm sorry but we'll get there! I hope you're enjoying the Mother/Daughter bonding ! Love ya, ~Jaded}_**


End file.
